The Approaching Storm
' ''The Approaching Storm ' är en roman skriven av Alan Dean Foster, utgiven av Del Rey. Det här var Alan Dean Fosters första Star Wars-roman sedan Splinter of the Mind's Eye, den första [Wars Legends|EU produkten. Boken innehöll ett utdrag ur The New Jedi Order: Dark Journey, och Alexander Adams var uppläsare för ljudboken. Handlingen i ''The Approaching Storm är sammankopplad med den Star Wars: Episod II - Klonerna Anfaller. Utgåvor * ISBN 0345443004, 29 januari 2002, Del Rey, Inbunden bok. * ISBN 0553528955, 29 januari 2002, Random House Audio, förkortad kassettbok. * ISBN 0553755242, 29 januari 2002, Random House Audio, förkortad ljudbok på CD. * ISBN 0345442997, januari 2003, Del Rey, pocketbok. Texten på baksidan Inbundna boken Baksidan While the entire galaxy watches and awaits, two Jedi and their apprentices battle impossible odds to protect the Galactic Republic... Insidefliken In the years since the events of Star Wars: Episod I - Det Mörka Hotet, the Republic has continued to crumble, and more and more, the Jedi are needed to help the galactic government maintain order. As Star Wars: Episod II - Klonerna Anfaller opens, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker have just returned from a mission on a world called Ansion. Written by beloved Wars] veteran Alan Dean Foster, and starring a new character from the upcoming move, the The Approaching Storm tells the story of that daring mission. The Republic is dacaying, even under the leadership of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, who was elected to save the galaxy from collapsing under the forces of discontent. On the tiny but strategic planet of Ansion, a powerful faction is on the verge of joining the growing secessionist ancestral territory of the fierce, independent Ansion nomads. If their demands are not met, they will secede - an act that could jump-start a chain reaction of withdrawal and rebellion by other worlds of the Republic. At the Chancellor's request, the Jedi Council sends two Jedi Knights, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Luminara Unduli, to resolve the conflict and negotiate with the elusive nomads. Undaunted, Obi-Wan and Luminara, along with their Padawans Anakin Skywalker and Barriss Offee, set out across the wilderness. Many perils lie waiting for them. The Jedi will have to fulfill near-impossible tasks, befriend wary strangers, and influence two great armies to complete their quest, stalked all the while by an enemy sworn to see the negotiations collapse and the mission fail... Pocketboken The Republic is decaying, even under the leadership of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, who was elected to save the galaxy from collapsing under the forces of discontent. On the tiny but strategic planet of Ansion, a powerful faction is on the verge of joining the growing secessionst movement. At the Chancellor's request, the Jedi Council sends two Jedi Knights, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Luminara Unduli, along with their Padawans Anakin Skywalker and Barriss Offee, to stabilize the planet's population. To succeed, the Jedi will have to fulfill near impossible tasks, befriend wary strangers, and influence two great armies, stalked all the while by an enemy sworn to see the negotiations collapse and the mission fail…. Synopsis Framträdande Bakom kulisserna Omslagsgalleri Bibliografi Noter och Referenser Externa länkar